Stuck With You
by lastincurableromantic
Summary: In the space base on Krop Tor, in the aftermath of losing the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose's friendship changes into something more. A missing scene from The Impossible Planet.


**a/n: This is a missing scene set in the middle of The Impossible Planet. I wrote this for Kelkat9 who has been having a tough week. You can find her over on tumblr, Teaspoon and AO3. She's a brilliant writer and a good friend. If you haven't read her stuff, go do it! (After reading this of course. ;) )**

* * *

**Stuck With You**

The Doctor opened the door to the quarters he and Rose had been given on Krop Tor. As was common on any base this far out space was at a premium, and there weren't any available rooms. Rather than have the Doctor and Rose bunk with others, Ida had managed to find a half-empty storage cupboard that could be converted into living space.

Rose was already there, putting some finishing touches on the room. What had been a roomy cupboard made for a tiny bedroom, but somehow she had made it homey.

"Scooti and I raided the other cupboards," she said brightly. "We found a mattress, blankets, pillows… There wasn't an extra desk, but we did find a little table and a chair. What do you think?"

"It looks wonderful," he told her. After a long pause, he gestured around the room. "I'm sorry about us having to share a room. Since I don't sleep much, I can go into one of the common areas when you need to sleep."

Rose sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "You don't have to, you know. You can… stay here if you want. You won't bother me. I don't mind sharing a room… And, 's not like we haven't had to do it before, and in worse places," she said lightly.

With a sigh, the Doctor sat down and rested his hands on the bed on either side of him. "But you shouldn't have to," he said, not looking at her. "This whole thing is my fault. The TARDIS didn't want to land. Had we left right then, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

She placed her hand over his, linking their fingers together and gently squeezing. He turned his hand over, intertwined their fingers again and squeezed back.

"I can feel her down there," he said quietly. "She and I have been separated over the years at times, but I've never been so close to her and still unable to get to her."

"It's gonna be all right, Doctor," she told him. She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb. "And I've been thinking. We can hitch a ride with them when they go…"

He turned to her. "If they go," he interjected.

"_When_ they go," she corrected firmly, "then we'll figure out how to get a ship and come back here and get her back. You can do it; I know it. I believe in you."

"You always have, haven't you? Even from the beginning, and even when I didn't deserve it," he said in wonder. "But what you're saying… that could take a long time. A lot longer than you realize. Years. Decades, even."

"So?" she said. "It doesn't matter how long it takes. What's important is that you get her back."

He took a deep breath and looked away from her again. "I've been thinking, too," he said in a low voice. "If we get out of here, I might be able to find a Time Agent or maybe even cobble together a Vortex Manipulator like Jack's. That way I could at least get you home."

"No," she said flatly. "You can forget about that. I'm not leaving you." Her tone was so vehement that he looked up at her in surprise. Warm brown eyes met dark brown ones. "I am _not_ leaving you."

For several long moments they stared at one another not speaking as her words hung in the air between them. Eventually Rose broke the silence. "I am not leaving you, Doctor," she said again firmly. "I am _never_ leaving you. Not until you tell me to go."

Overcome by the raw honesty in her voice, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Rose, I… I… don't know what to say," he stammered finally. "No one has ever… Not ever…"

"It's all right," she said. "You don't have to say anything. Just know you don't have to be alone anymore. You've got me."

Slowly he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and he buried his face in her hair.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You don't need to thank me," she told him. "There's no place in the universe I'd rather be. And I ought to know; I've seen an awful lot of it by now."

The Doctor chuckled quietly. "Yeah, that you have, haven't you," he said. After one last squeeze, he reluctantly let her go. He raised a hand to brush a lock of her hair out of the way before cupping her face. "Rose Tyler, I told you that you could stay with me your whole life, and I meant it."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me," she said lightly, giving him a small smile.

"Stuck with you…" he said quietly, deliberately repeating what she had said earlier in the canteen. "It's not so bad."

"Yeah?" she asked.

His eyes fell to her lips. She was chewing on the lower one, a nervous habit she had had as long as he had known her. She was waiting for his answer, he realized.

"Yes," he said. He leaned forward to kiss her, and a tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered that this was a bad idea, as it always did when they grew too close. For once he told it to shut up, and he lowered his head to hers.

He kissed her softly, tenderly. It was just a brief press of his lips on hers before he pulled away again. She was staring at him wide-eyed, and her mouth had fallen open in surprise.

"Rose?" he asked, and the word held a world of questions. _Is this all right? Do you want this?_

As if she had read his mind, she nodded in response, and he again closed the distance between them.

In that moment, the rest of the universe fell away, their problems momentarily forgotten. Instead his awareness was completely caught up with her: her mouth, soft and warm under his; her hair, silky between his fingers; her fingertips touching his cheeks before moving to the back of his neck. Her lips parted, and he felt the tip of her tongue against his mouth, seeking entrance. He needed no further encouragement. He deepened the kiss, tongue caressing tongue, breathing her in. She sighed, a small, needy sound in the back of her throat, and desire for her coursed through his body.

Unwilling—and frankly unable—to hold himself back any longer, his fingers tightened in her hair, encouraging her to drop her head back. She gasped as he moved his mouth to her throat, nibbling his way to the joining of neck and shoulder.

She began to push him backwards, and, panting, he broke away.

"What's wro…" he began, and then he realized she had already managed to loosen and pull off his tie. When she started pushing off his jacket, he returned to kissing her neck as he quickly began unzipping her top. As she began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, he slipped a hand underneath her top.

Her skin was so warm and soft, but touching her back and belly was not nearly enough, and he moved downward to mouth her breast over her shirt.

As Rose pushed his Oxford off, she swore. "Damn it, how many layers do you have on?"

"Far too many," he answered against her breast. "As do you."

Craving skin against skin, they moved as one to pull off t-shirts and drop them on the floor. He clumsily unfastened her bra and tossed it to the side before surging forward again. He captured her breast in his mouth as his hand traveled to cup her other breast. It fit perfectly in his palm. He hummed contentedly as he sucked and nipped, kneaded and flicked. She moaned.

"Oh, God!" she said loudly and moved to unfasten his now uncomfortably tight trousers. Once they were undone, she slipped a hand inside his pants and cupped him.

He groaned against her nipple. Cursing in a dozen languages, most of them untranslatable, he pushed her back against the bed and began to unfasten her jeans. As she toed off her trainers and socks, he pulled her jeans and knickers off in one move. He paused, momentarily unable to breathe, and drank in the sight of her.

"Oh, Rose, you are so beautiful, so incredibly…" he murmured when he was finally able to speak. "In all the universe, I never have seen… Never even imagined..."

She sat up and impatiently pushed trousers and pants over his narrow hips, causing him to spring free. She took him in hand and stroked firmly as she cupped him with the other. As his eyes fell closed in pure pleasure, he thrust forward, moving in rhythm with her.

After a moment's bliss, he backed away. "Wait a minute," he said reluctantly, his body aching for her touch. "I've got to…" He sat back and quickly shed the rest of his clothing before returning to kneel between her thighs.

She moved her hands to rake her nails across his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down with her.

She spread her legs further apart and thrust up, rubbing herself against him, and in response he rutted against her, desperate for some relief for his throbbing erection. It wasn't nearly enough.

"Please," he begged. "I want to touch you, I want to taste you, but I don't think I can wait anymore."

She nodded. "Need you now."

With one quick thrust, he was buried deep inside her, his senses overwhelmed by her scent, her softness. "Oh, blimey. You are so tight, so wet." Ignoring his own need, he began to rock against her, reveling in the moans she made as he ground against her clit. As she grew close, she began to keen, and he sped up, covering her mouth with his as she cried out.

As the tremors began to leave her body, he began to thrust in earnest, pulling almost all the way out before repeatedly plunging back inside, each time harder than the last. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he groaned as he slipped ever deeper with each drive forward.

As she grew close again, she dug her nails into his arse, pushing him over the edge and carrying her with him. With one final thrust, he arched his back and pulsed into her, shouting her name, for the moment not caring if the sounds of their ecstasy echoed throughout the base.

Still joined, he rolled onto his back, carrying her with him.

"Rose, I…" His voice trailed off, unable to speak the words.

"I know," she said. "Me too."

Smiling, he pulled her head down to his, and in the space base on an impossible planet with a black hole overhead, they made love again.


End file.
